


We make the rules

by yourbuttervoicedbeau (kiwiana)



Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [11]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Gender Roles, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, POV David Rose, Prompt Fill, Queer Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:47:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25157995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiana/pseuds/yourbuttervoicedbeau
Summary: Patrick frowns, his hand still resting on top of David’s which is nice, except he’s actually doing it to stop David paying, which is less nice. “Really, David, it’s fine. I want to.”It hits David, all at once. “You’ve always paid for dates before, huh?”“I— yes?” Patrick blinks, understanding spreading over his face. “Oh. Hmm.”
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Songs from the Jukebox [Prompt Fills] [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775569
Comments: 56
Kudos: 415





	We make the rules

**Author's Note:**

  * For [didipickles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/didipickles/gifts).



> For Tumblr prompt: [Kiss list 43 - a kiss pressed to the top of the head](https://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/post/620238030269218816/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts).
> 
> Goooooooood Didi this has been sitting in my inbox FOREVER, I’m so sorry, but I was finally feeling soft enough to do this justice. I didn’t actually set out to write a companion piece to [Can we always be this close](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449305) but that’s what it turned into, and in a truly shocking turn of events it got much longer than I was anticipating 😂 
> 
> Title is from Taylor Swift.

For most of his adult life, David has existed in spaces that are gloriously, unabashedly, overtly queer. He fucks people all across the gender and sexuality spectrums, in all sorts of permutations, and no one really blinks. So when he kisses Patrick in the car on his birthday and Patrick thanks him and says  _ I’ve never done that before, with a guy, _ David doesn’t think about what that actually means; or more accurately, he thinks about it, but in an abstract, high-level sort of way. It’s not until the next day, when they’re standing up as Patrick initiates a kiss for the first time and there’s a flash of confusion across his face when he tilts his head back, that David thinks,  _ Ah, right. _

To Patrick’s credit, it’s the briefest of moments and then he’s smiling up into the kiss, teasing and fond and telling David he’s a  _ good person _ and it all feels very, very easy.

A few days later, they grab pizza in Elmdale. David’s not entirely clear yet where the delineation between ‘eating together’ and ‘date’ sits, but when Patrick reaches into the back seat after they park and pulls out his blazer it’s pretty obvious. 

“This is a nice second date,” David says when the wine arrives.

“Oh, so I shouldn’t ask them to set a place for Stevie, then?” Patrick asks with a grin, and David glares half-heartedly across the table at him.

“Is that what this whole night is going to be? You making fun of me for something I did in a moment of… insecurity and panic?”

There’s a look on Patrick’s face that David can’t quite decipher. “You were panicking because I asked you on a date?”

David bites his lip and stares down at his glass. “Panicking in case it wasn’t,” he admits softly. Patrick makes a quiet little sound in the back of his throat and reaches across the table, lacing their fingers together and squeezing tight. He doesn’t let go until the pizza arrives and then they dig in, talking and laughing and brushing their knees together under the table. It’s the best date David’s been on in a long, long time.

When the waitress arrives with the payment machine, they both reach for it. “I’ve got this one,” David says lightly, and is surprised by the vehemence with which Patrick shakes his head.

“Nope, I’ve got it,” he insists, grabbing David’s hand.

“No,” David says slowly. “You paid last time. This one’s on me.”

Patrick frowns, his hand still resting on top of David’s which is nice, except he’s actually doing it to stop David paying, which is less nice. “Really, David, it’s fine. I want to.”

It hits David, all at once. “You’ve always paid for dates before, huh?”

“I— yes?” Patrick blinks, understanding spreading over his face. “Oh. Hmm.” 

David takes advantage of his surprise to hand his card to the waitress quickly. She grins, obviously used to watching the payment dance, and swipes it over Patrick’s protests. Once she leaves David stands up, reaching out his hand.

“Come on,” he says. “Let’s walk off all these carbs.”  _ And have a little chat about gender roles, _ he thinks but doesn’t say, but something about the rueful twist of Patrick’s smile makes him think maybe Patrick has already figured it out.

It’s a warm night and they just stroll for a while, hand in hand. Finally, Patrick heaves a sigh and says quietly, “I’m sorry, David.”

David stutters to a halt, pulling Patrick to a stop with him. “Why are you sorry?”

“Because—” Patrick uses his free hand to rub awkwardly at the back of his neck, looking frustrated. “Because I didn’t realise how much of this would be… new. I thought it would all just kind of translate, and it doesn’t. And I just want to be a good—” he cuts himself off. “I just want you to be enjoying our time together as much as I am, not having to walk me through what is apparently really basic stuff.” 

And David has to choke back a laugh, because if he laughs then he’ll have to explain to Patrick that him actually caring about whether David is enjoying their time together already puts him in like, the top two percent of people David’s ever dated, and that’s far too pathetic to admit to on a second date. 

“Okay,” he says instead. “You’re putting a lot of pressure on yourself here? It’s fine. It’s just learning and unlearning. We all have to do it. And,” he reaches out to take Patrick’s free hand, pulling him close, “I am enjoying our time together. Like, a lot. So don’t worry about that, okay?”

Patrick’s eyes go impossibly soft. “You’re a good person, David,” he says, and David has to roll his eyes because seriously, again? But then Patrick’s reaching up to kiss him, right there in the middle of the sidewalk, and he forgets to be annoyed.

* * *

A couple of weeks later Stevie offers them her apartment, which is fantastic, and then Jake turns up and almost ruins the evening, which is awful. But then they’re blissfully alone and finally, finally have the privacy to get naked and lay each other out and touch and taste and explore.

Afterwards, when they’re showered and clean and curled up next to each other under Stevie’s awful plaid bedspread with Patrick resting on David’s shoulder, David leans over and presses a soft kiss to the top of his head. It’s a nothing kiss, a casual kiss, and he’s surprised when Patrick sucks in a breath and then squirms. 

“Sorry,” David says softly. “Was that too weird?”

Patrick huffs a laugh. “You just had my cock in your mouth, David,” he says tightly. “I think a kiss is fine.”

“Okay, mm-mm, no,” David says quickly, deciding to come back to the thrill of hearing polite Patrick say  _ my cock in your mouth _ later. “That’s not how this works. This is not a situation where you have to… hit all the bases. If you don’t like something, we don’t have to do it again. Sex-related or not.”

Patrick rears his head back. “Did you just make a baseball reference?” he asks, delighted.

“Don’t get excited,” David says, rolling his eyes. “That particular analogy has transcended sports.”

“Okay, David,” Patrick laughs. He settles back down on David’s shoulder before adding quietly, “And it’s not— I did like it, I think. It just… surprised me.”

“You’re allowed to like it, too,” David says softly, and Patrick hums.

Before David realises what’s happening Patrick has flipped over so he’s sprawled half on top of him, chin resting on David’s chest, smirking up at him. “We could try exposure therapy?” he asks, nervous and hopeful and determined all at once and God, David likes him so much it’s kind of terrifying. He rolls them both onto their sides so that Patrick’s head is tucked under his chin and then he leans down, pressing another kiss to the same spot as before. Patrick’s hands clench and release where they’re resting on David’s shoulders and then David feels him sigh as he burrows into David’s chest. 

“I like it,” he mumbles, and David smiles. He turns his head to the side a little and kisses him again, and then another time closer to his temple. He covers most of Patrick’s head this way, running his lips through the short hair until Patrick tilts his head back to grin at him. Then David starts peppering his face instead, light teasing kisses all over his forehead, his eyelids, his nose, his cheeks, until Patrick falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come and find me on [Tumblr](http://yourbuttervoicedbeau.tumblr.com/).


End file.
